Swallow the Anchor
Swallow the Anchor was a 12" 33RPM LP released in 1971 by The Liverpool Fishermen. "Swallow the Anchor" is an old phrase meaning to retire from sea service. The album was released on the Mushroom Records UK record label, and originally sold for £1.50. *Arranged by: The Liverpool Fishermen *Produced by: Vic Keary & Pam Harmer *Cover Photograph: Colin Jackson *Illustration & Cover Design: Jennifer Roberts *Recorded at: Chalk Farm Studios Limited, England *Catalogue # 150 MR9 Matrix #s: *Side 1: 150 MR 9 A *Side 2: 150 MR 9 B Tracklisting Side A (Title - Composer - Publisher) # Swallow the Anchor - Jacques - Anvil Press/Maximum Music # Maggie May - Trad.Arr.Fishermen - Maximum Music # Foggy Dew - Trad.Arr.Fishermen - Maximum Music # Yate's White's Blues - Jacques - Anvil Press/Maximum Music # Bill Hart's Favourite - Trad.Arr.Davis - Maximum Music # The Ould Triangle - Behan - Keith Prowse Music # Home Boys Home - Trad.Arr.Fishermen - Maximum Music Side B (Title - Composer - Publisher) # In my Liverpool Home - McGovern - Spin Publications # The Marmalade Tom - Jacques - Anvil Press # The Bingo - Jacques - Anvil Press/Maximum Music # Dan O'Hara - Trad.Arr.Fishermen - Maximum Music # Red Haired Mary - McCarthy - Segway Music # Leaving Liverpool - Trad.Arr.Fishermen - Maximum Music Back Cover Text "One Sunday night at Pete McGoverns County Ward Folk Club the audience were being regaled with Billy Moore's rendition of 'Bonny Boy Growing' when half a dozen desperate looking characters (all well oiled) and armed with rods, creels and fishing gear, stamped in. During the ensuing confusion, a large wet fish was smacked on the table under the noses of Messrs Moore & McGovern "there y'are Billy lad, fry that fer yer dinner" Peter McGovern (may his shadow never grow less) said something quite unprintable & Billy (whom we hold in high regard) said "it's those bloody Fishermen again." All that remained was to change 'bloody' for 'Liverpool' and thus began 'The Liverpool Fishermen'. For some years previous to this, the Jacques brothers, Tony, Brian & Jimmy had been singing unaccompanied (unless twenty odd pints of Draught Guinness can be called an accompaniment) their stamping grounds was mainly the Liverpool dock area pubs, who frequently had an Irish Licensee & as fast as the front door shut, the back door opened. Many a night was spent boozin' and singin' until the A.M. Some time later Bobby Dyson (Guitar-Banjo) & Alan Fitzgerald (Guitar, twelve & six) joined the Jacques's & though Bobby now lives in County Durham he is still counted within the ranks. Then followed a series of gigs, typically Liverpool style, weddings & wakes & "do's" which seem to materialize from nowhere. Many an unsuspecting manager or club owner would offer to buy the ale in lieu of a cash fee (poor fool) Some even commented that it would be easier to pour it down the Mersey Tunnel. Bernard Davis plays a raucous banjo so he was next to sign up (being a good boozer helps) the group were then playing all the surrounding folk clubs & many outside towns. Material for 'Fishermen' is a blend of Irish, Liverpool, Shanty & their own material in which Liverpool (scouse) dialect monologues frequently occur also there is the ale, which plays the main part. The members all live & work on Merseyside & having been all born & bred in the Holy City, the capital of Dublin, call it what you will, we are the Liverpool Fishermen an 'its our 'ockee! (don't knock it down.) J.B. Jacques" Streaming *Stream Swallow the Anchor on Spotify *Stream Swallow the Anchor on Amazon *Stream Swallow the Anchor on iTunes/Apple Music Category:Discography Category:Early Works